


Правда жизни

by Yozhik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Правда жизни

– Смотри и учись, – пробормотала Дарья, зорким глазом выхватив в толпе у поликлиники кучку женщин за тридцать. Подхватила стопку пёстрых журналов и двинулась вперёд. Намеченные женщины движения не заметили. Они увлечённо охали и ахали над объявлением на стене.  
– А знаете ли вы, – вкрадчиво начала Дарья, – кто в действительности правит миром?  
– Трупоеды, – уверенно отозвалась рыжая дама в пальто. Дарья чуть не икнула, собралась с духом и продолжила:  
– А хотите узнать истину?  
– Ты мне ещё будешь про истину болтать, а сама в шапке из меха! – на слове «мех» дама всхлипнула и картинно побледнела.  
– Ничего-ничего, девочка, ты ещё молоденькая, сейчас мы тебе всё объясним, – зачастила другая, тощая и ярко накрашенная. – Все беды – они от мяса и ненависти к животным…  
Дарья огляделась в поисках маршрута отступления. Безрезультатно. Стенка.  
Стоявший поблизости юноша с брошюркой «Как спастись от врачей? Помоги себе сам» в руках торопливо направился на другую сторону улицы. На лице его был написан нешуточный испуг.


End file.
